Smashed Into Pieces: The End Of We
by EdwardAddict
Summary: Songfic. Smashed Into Pieces by Silverstein Max left Fang seven years ago and he can't take the pain anymore. A Romeo and Juliet ending for a Romeo and Juliet couple. Pain first, then eternal bliss. ONESHOT FAX


**A/N: This is one of my favorite songs by Silverstein. I've been meaning to make a songfic for one of their songs. This ended up being sort of sad, but at least it had a nice ending.**

**This is dedicated to Patchy. I have no reason to other than being forced to. I have to write him into Prank Wars, Strike Up The Band, and dedicate this to him since he told me his middle names. Anyway, thanks for always being a great friend, Patch. And for being a dick to the guy who was one to me. I love you, hun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MaxRide, James Patterson does. I don't own Smashed into Pieces, Silverstein does.**

**Claimer: I own this. **

_Smashed Into Pieces: The End of We_

Fang's POV

We—pronoun: I and one or more others. The dictionary may define it, but a mere reference source could never explain it. We is so much more than two people--the same with the word us. It's meaningful, symbolic. When you become a we, there's always someone there to lean on, to trust. _We_'s are package deals. You wouldn't dare to split them up.

_**Never again.  
I'll slit my throat with the knife I pulled out of my spine.  
Maybe when you find out that I'm dead,  
You'll realize what you did to me.**_

The end of a we is so powerful it knocks your breath away permanently, leaving you gasping for air. _We_'s are dependant creatures, you see. They will never forget their mate. Never again will I allow myself to be as vulnerable as I was when I was a we. Being so trusting, so...endowed to one is not healthy, least of all when that person betrays you.

_Max, why did you do this to me? You made my life hopeless._

_**And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took away.**_

It was so long ago that I was betrayed. Seven years to be exact. That means I'm 29 now. I no longer keep time normally; my New Year is on December 11, the day Max destroyed my heart.

_She left you, Fang. You're of no use on Earth now. End your suffering. _I kept this up like a mantra. I'm useless. I should just stop it all. When she finds out, I hope she'll be happy with herself.

Would she even care? Her words still haunt me. '_Go away. I hate you. I have someone else now. Didn't you hear me? You're nothing, a bug that should be squashed. Leave!_'

Max, I love you still. Can't you see? Believe me, my heart belongs to you and only you.

I gathered a pen, paper, and my pocket knife. Taking the cap off of the pen, I collected my thoughts and began my note.

_**No, I won't let it go.  
Douse myself in gasoline.  
So don't save me when you come into the fire.  
I'd rather die than have to see your smile.**_

'Max,

Every time you smile for _him_ it rips my heart into pieces. I'm doing what I should have done years ago. I'm leaving you alone for good. Don't try to be Supergirl and save me if I'm still alive when you read this. If only you could have found it in your heart to love me back.

-Fang'

_**And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took away. **_

_**You made me swear.  
You made me swear.  
I, I can't sleep.  
Realize all these things that you took from me.  
Smash my heart (you made me swear)  
Into dust. (You made me swear)  
Suffocate my mind. (You made me swear)  
Tear at me from inside. (You made me swear)  
Smash apart what you created.  
How can I ever stop you from crushing my soul?  
It was, it was yours, yours to begin with.**_

I reflected on my now pitiful existence. I barely slept for fear of the nightmares that plague me. Her rejection left my life a void. My heart was smashed in her grip.

When she sent me a letter to check up on me a few weeks ago, it was like slicing open the still-throbbing wound and pouring alcohol over it.

I picked up my knife, placing it above my main vein. It was perfect. Max was in town and promised to stop by today. Now she'll see in plain view what she did to me.

_**And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took away.**_

The main question: would she care? What if, by some misfortune, I live? Would she stay to help me out? It was too late now to go over the 'what if's and 'maybe's.

One deep breath, one deep slash. One deep plunge, one deep crack in my heart. I was bleeding quickly now.

I heard the front door open. _No! Max is too early! _My blood was flowing like a river. I tried to cover it up, but it was useless.

_She was suppose to find me dead. She'll just stop me, and then leave me again._

I heard a gasp. My vision was going dark. I could barely see Max running to me. "Fang! No, Fang!" But I was already gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked down from my new place in heaven, shocked at what I was seeing. Max sat in a pool of my blood, crying hysterically over the body in her arms. It's me. Well, was me.

"Fang, I'm sorry. So sorry. I missed you, Fang. I should have never left you. I love you, not him. Please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry." Her sobs racked her fragile body.

She snatched the blood-covered knife, stabbing her own heart. I looked on in shock and horror. She just killed herself. For me of all people!

The white light seemed to shudder in front of me. A woman my age began to appear. Max. My heart ached at the sight of her.

"Max?" I spoke softly, afraid that she would vanish as quickly as she came.

"Fang? Oh God, Fang!" She collapsed in my arms and hugged me to her with an iron-tight grip.

"Fang, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I'm so sorry, Fang. I love you." Her words brought the first true smile my face bared in seven years.

"I love you, too, Max." Then it dawned on me. Max and I were together in heaven--forever. An eternity of Eraser-free skies; plenty of food; great music. And best of all: my Max.

We've brought a new meaning to the phrase "Max and Fang--always and forever."

A Romeo and Juliet ending for a Romeo and Juliet kind of couple. How fitting.

**A/N: Sad. Then happy. Yay? Review. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
